


Brothers

by Familyisimportant



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes- Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: AU, Adventure, Brothers, Family, Friendship, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Familyisimportant/pseuds/Familyisimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe Sherlock and John could have been brothers. Not adupted, but biological. It would explain John's willingness to put up with Sherlock and Sherlock's reaction to Evens nearly shooting John in the three garridebs. I am no good at summeries. Rated T just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normal day gone wrong

Ten-year-old Sherlock playfully hit his twin brother, John, in the arm. "Ow! That's it!" John cried out, his voice full of false menace. He made as if to grab his brother. Sherlock dodged out-of-the-way, laughing. John smiled and flew forward again. Once again Sherlock got out of the way. Nether boy saw that they were playing so close to a small ledge. John tripped and went over the ledge with a yelp.

Sherlock ran to where his brother was. "John! Are you alright?" he asked, not even trying to hide his worry. "Yes, Sherlock. It was not that far of a fall." He answered, playfully pushing his brother away. The brothers continued pushing each other. Then they saw the carriage coming towards them. Before any one could do anything, some men leapt out and grabbed John. "Let him go!" Sherlock snarled. One man pushed him away, and the carriage left, taking John with it. "Don't worry brother, we will meet again!" he called to the carriage. He did not know how many years later.


	2. Do I know him?

I carefully measured the right liquids together. It had to be just right. Then Stamford came. With him was a man. Tall thin, short-cropped black hair and gold eyes. Gold Eyes. I mentally scolded myself. It can't be him. Brown is a common eye color. I told myself. Then, with a nearly invisible smirk, Stamford said, "Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Dr. John Watson." I very nearly dropped the beaker. I placed it on the table. Coincidence! I thought. Then I saw the recantation in his eyes. His face was very pale. "Sherlock?" I would know that voice anywhere. "John." I answered, trying to not act undignified.

Stamford was openly grinning now. Without a word, he left the room. "John!" I cried out, giving my brother a quick hug. He smiled warmly than said a soft "Sherlock. You have no idea how much I missed you." I gave a soft laugh. "Same here. I told you we would meet again."


	3. Reunited

I smiled softly at that. "13 years later." I reminded him. Brothers. I was happy to see Sherlock again. My twin brother has not changed at all. "Your still doing the experiments, I see." I added, pointing to the beaker he forgot about in the excitement. He laughed at that. "Yes, but not for fun anymore. I work as a consultant for The Yard now. Do you want to watch?" Of course I wanted to watch. I sat silently next to him. He was working with ways to tell bloodstains from other stains, he told me. So the police could tell the difference.

I watched as he explained that when blood dried, the stains would be hard to distinguish. This made since to me. While in the army, I saw examples of the mix-up of blood and mud stains my brother was describing. Because they looked so similar, many men were not taken to the field hospital in time. Even if I said they needed to go. This almost happened to me.

At the memory, I instantly put my hands to my solder and leg. I felt a hand on my right. I turned to look at Sherlock. His silver eyes were concerned. "I am sorry, brother. I should not have brought it up. Where were you hurt?" No, Sherlock has not changed at all. "In Afgistan. It's not your fault, brother. These things happen." I could tell he did not believe me, but he let the matter drop. "Ye Gods! We better get going if we are going to look at the flat before dark." I did not ask how he knew Stamford's first, and I thought only reason for bring me. I grabbed my coat and hat. "I will get a cab!" I called over my solder.


	4. Chapter 4

John was unusually quite on the way to Baker Street. Usually, he will be talking with me despite the noise from the horses' hoofs. This time was different. He just stared out the window with a surprised look on his face. I hoped I did no startle him to bad at Bart's. "Are you all right?" I asked. "Huh? Oh, yes I guess it's just all the changes I am seeing." He answered, looking out the window again.

"A lot can change in three years." I answered, I stayed quite to let him take it in


	5. Chapter 5

I carefully measures the chemicals. It had been three months since I had been reunited with John. There was so much I needed to ask him, but had decided to give him time. How do you ask a war-hunted brother about what had happened th him 13 years ago? Just then, I headed the door open and the afore mentioned brother call out a cheerful hello to Mrs. Hudson, our landlady. He came up the stairs, and opened the door.

"What did I tell you about knocking?" I teased. My brother had not changed in temperament or appearance. He had the same gold eyes and black hair. His eyes still shone with mistife, but they were also hunted by war. "Hello, Sherlock. Another experiment?" I smiled as he sat next to me. As he watched, I explained what this experiment will prove.

Suddenly, there was a bang and a puff of fugal smoke. Coughing, I opened a window. "Well, John? Where are you?" I called for him. "Sherlock?" I looked toward his voice. He had ducked behind the coach. "Oh god, I am so sorry. It's not supposed to do that." I told him. He gave a soft laugh. "It's alright. Next time you do an experiment like that please warn me, brother." Some things never change.


	6. Secreats

I looked up at the exact time as my brother. "Sounds like Lestrade." he told me. Then he lowered his voice. "Remember John, we can't talk like brothers around them. If they know, then they may tell their wifes. If that happens, who knows who they tell."

"Alright." I whispered back. Just a few weeks after we began to live at Baker street, we had agreed to tell absolutely no one that we were brothers. This way, Sherlock had reasoned, Moranty will not go after us. I learned of him three weeks into our first case. That was five months ago, and the charade was working.

Just then, before we could pull back completely, Lestrade burst in. "Mr. Holmes Dr. Watson! Your needed at warehouse #10 on Downing street." my brother and I exchanged looks. "An accident?" I asked, getting my bag. "No sir, a murder!" Once again we exchanged looks. "Come on, Watson!" Sherlock cried out racing out with me hot on his heels. "This should not be too hard brother. ' he whispered to me when we were outside. "Indeed." I whispered back. I did not know how wrong I was.


	7. Secreats 2

This case is supposed to be easy. I thought as I struggled against Lestrade's hold. "Mr. Holmes, it's too dangerous! We have to wait for the fire brigade! Someone help me hold him back!" I had enough. Enough pretending and enough of this waiting! "The fire brigade could go to blazes!" I snapped. "My brother's in there!'' I felt his grip loosen with surprize and jerked free. I was halfway across before he recovered himself enough to yell, "Oy, get back here!'' I kept running. I had to save John. I will explain to the inspector later. Right now, rescuing my brother is much more important.

Where was he? "John! Where are you?!" I had to find him. Just then, I saw a tall form begin to stumble towards me then fall. "John!?" I called. The man's head came up. It was him I knew it. I raced toward him. "John! Are you alright?'' I moved to help him up, but he tried to push me away. "Sherlock, I'm alright you, however, should not be in here. Go I will be right behind you, as always." I shook my head. He was crazy if he thought I was going to leave him, and I told him so.

He began to argue then started coughing. How long was he in there? "I am not leaving you." I grabbed him and practically pulled him out. As soon as we were out of the warehouse I made sure he really was alright. "Thank you, brother." he whispered. Then, Lestrade came, and he looked MAD. "You two" he said slowly ''have a lot of explaining to do.'' Uh oh. We were in big trouble.


End file.
